Late Night Love
by AccioBeer
Summary: Some late night fun with Kim and Jared. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little one-shot that I may continue if you all like it. Please review! Special thanks to JN208505 for all of her support!

Kim opened her eyes and sat up. Something had woken her up, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand which read 1:23 am. She had been trying to stay awake and must have drifted off. The room was hot; she pulled off the oversize t-shirt her boyfriend had left at her house that she had been wearing and tossed in onto the bedroom floor. Just thinking about her boyfriend caused her nipples to become hard in the warm air. She could tell he was nearby, the pull of the imprint turned her towards her closed window.  
>Before she could even move to open the window it began sliding upwards, inch by inch until she could make out a head-full of dark hair. She remained silent as the intruder pulled his head though the window and looked up at her.<br>"Wow, babe. When you said you'd wait up for me you weren't kidding." His eyes drank in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend standing in her bedroom wearing only a small pair of pink lace panties, her dark rose-colored nipples hard with arousal. Instantly her hands rested on her hips, "Jared! Get in here now before someone hears you. How was patrol?" She asked, staring at his muscular frame as she crossed to room to where he climbed in the window.  
>"It was boring and I missed you, Kim..." he was cut off by his girlfriend's lips on his. He had been on patrol for the past 12 hours and couldn't wait to see her again. Being apart for that long always made their initial greeting much more fevered.<br>As their kiss deepened and their tongues met, Kim removed her hands from Jared's strong shoulders and moved them down to his shorts. Her fingers quickly undid the button and reached inside, as she expected he wore no underwear and she was able to wrap her small hand around his large erect length.  
>Jared moaned into her mouth, his hands had found their way to Kim's breasts where he began to rub his fingertips over her sensitive nipples. He could smell the potent aroma of her arousal fill the room. He loved when his Kimmy was hot and wet for him, he knew exactly how to get her that way, too. His mouth pulled from hers and he began to kiss his way down her jaw and neck, it was her turn to moan as he pulled her hand from his manhood and lifted her up. Kim instantly wrapped her legs around his waist knowing exactly where they were going.<p>

Jared's knees hit the bed as he laid Kim down and crawled over her. Her hands reached down to push down his shorts that had started to fall down his thighs, exposing his throbbing erection in the moonlit room. The only thing left between them were Kim's pink lace panties which Jared ground his erection into, gently thrusting as if trying to break through the lace barrier. Kim gasped loudly pulling Jared closer to her and gyrating her hips against him and gain more friction. He pulled away to hook his fingers into the sides of her panties and slide them down her long, tan legs. They were soaked and Jared tossed them onto his discarded shorts.

"Mmmm, Kimmy...you smell amazing," he said as he nuzzled his face in between her legs. He used his left hand to part her lower lips to reveal her glistening sex. His right hand moved up with rub her clit while his mouth and tongue dove into her sweetness.  
>"Jared...oh my God, " she moaned, trying to be quiet as to not wake her sleeping family members. Her hips automatically bucked up towards his face and her thighs brushed against his ears.<br>His tongue slid deeper into her wetness as his fingers continued their ministrations on her bundle of nerves. It was mere minutes before her inner muscles began to contract around his tongue and her sweet juices covered his face. Kim had grabbed a pillow and held it over her mouth as she rode out her orgasm, her vision darkening from the intensity.  
>Jared gave her a few minutes to recover before climbing up and settling his painfully hard cock at her entrance. Jared looked into Kim's dark green eyes as she guided him into her wetness. "I love you, Jared." she whispered.<br>"I love you, too, Kim." His mouth captured her's in a kiss.  
>She was so hot and tight that Jared wanted to savor each thrust as he moved within her. He remembered when he had taken her virginity and had nearly broken her in half. He had promised to always make it pleasurable for her from that point on. She meant the world to him, imprint or not.<br>Kim moved her hips up to meet his as he moved. The feeling was intense and fiery, just flesh on flesh. She could feel his hardened member pulsing within her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust until she came apart, moaning. Jared covered her mouth with his to quiet the noises she was making and as her walls clamped down upon his cock, he felt himself spill out into her. He rolled them over on the bed so that Kim lay curled next to him.

"Sleep, babe. I'm going to head home soon but I'll be here for breakfast in the morning, I love you." he whispered into her ear as her breathing evened.  
>Her eyes fluttered before closing. "Goodnight, I love you, too..." she said before drifting off.<br>Jared pulled his shorts back on and pocketed the damp lace panties. He leaned down and gave Kim a kiss on the forehead before launching himself out of the window to the ground below.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second installment, there's another one to follow, thanks again to Jane for all her encouragement!**

**I don't own Twilight**

"Hmmm nearly perfect," she said aloud as she examined her bedroom. She had organized her room and set lit candles on her dresser, desk, and nightstand to create a romantic atmosphere. It was two days after their last late night romp and Kim was ready for more. She and Jared had been to dinner earlier that evening with her parents before they left.

Her Mom and Dad were taking an 9pm flight out of Seattle to New York City where they were spending the week sightseeing. They had a wonderful family dinner and after kissing her parents goodbye and listening to them reminding her to be safe, Jared dropped her off at home. "I'll be here later tonight," he had whispered after kissing her.

The candles were lavender scented, one of her favorites. Jared always told her she smelled like lavender and vanilla, who was she to argue, he was the one with werewolf senses after all. The room was perfect, she was expecting him in a few minutes and had to finish getting dressed.

Kim pulled out the bag from Victoria's Secret. It contained a light blue negligee with a matching pair of biniki panties which she quickly donned. Just as she finished putting the last touches on her makeup she heard the door open downstairs.

"Kim! I'm here!" Jared yelled up the stairs. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Kim snuck quietly down the stairs, she wanted to surprise him. When she got to the kitchen doorway she spotted him rooting around the fridge with his back to her. She walked up behind him and jumped on his back. "Boo!" she yelled.

Jared turned around to face her, "Now that's no way to greet your boyfriend."

She smiled at him, "Oh yeah, how should I then?" challenging him.

"Like this," he pulled her towards his chest and met his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. His hands rested on her shoulders until he realized she wasn't wearing a t-shirt he pulled away to look down at her.

Kim saw Jared staring at her, she couldn't help but smirk, light blue was his favorite color. "Wow, Kim. You look breathtaking. I don't think I'm hungry for food anymore." He shut the fridge and immediately picked Kim up and set her on the countertop behind her. "I'm hungry for you."

The kiss began slowly, savoring every inch of each other's mouths. Kim's hands made their way down Jared's firm stomach and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt. She lifted the fabric up off his body, their kiss only pausing to toss the shirt over his head unto the table.

Her fingers began rubbing circles over his nipples, causing Jared to groan into her mouth.

He wasn't going to let her have all the fun. The negligee was quickly removed. "Lift your bottom, Kim."

Kim obeyed and Jared pulled her panties down her long tan legs slowly. He knelt down in front of her, "This looks tasty to me," he said before diving inbetween her legs.

Kim immediately bucked against him. The second his mouth and tongue met her inner lips she moaned. His tongue even had werewolf super speed as it went further into her. His hands had been holding her legs spread, but he reached his right hand above his mouth to place his thumb on her clit.

Kim's mind was blank, all she could think about was this incredible man tongue-fucking her and making her come undone. She reached the brink of her orgasm and was sent right over when Jared mumbled "Mmm, Kim" right into her hot sex.

Her body slumped back against the wall behind the counter, panting.

"Well that was delicious, I think a serving of that everyday is just what I need." Jared grinned. Knowing that he had pleased his imprint made him feel like a million bucks.

Kim pulled herself up, "Sit." she commanded, pointing to one of the kitchen chairs. Her expression was calm and devious looking.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jared said, trying not to laugh. He loved when Kim took charge, he just though it was cute how little she was and bossing him around. He pulled out the kitchen chair and took a seat facing her.

"Pants down." she demanded. She herself was still naked and couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend as he pulled his shorts down releasing his huge erection. "Good boy."

Kim got onto her knees in front of him, his arousal in her face. "This looks yummy," she said in a very innocent voice. "I think I'll taste it." Jared had to focus on not coming right then and there.

Moving her head closer she gave a tentative lick to the head. There was a large drop of precum on the tip and she used her tongue to lick it off. "Mmmm, so good." she moaned.

There were few things in the world that drove Jared crazy. Having his girlfriend give him head in such a seductive manner was one of them. The mere sight of her betweem his thighs giving him pleasure was amazing.

Her hot mouth engulfed his length, her tongue and lips sliding up and down. Her hands rested on his muscular thighs and gently kneaded the flesh there while continuing her bobbing motion.

Jared could feel his release coming, the gentle sucking and velvety texture of her tongue prodding him into orgasm. His eyes closed as the intense pleasure washed over him, when he opened them again he looked down to see Kim swallowing his release, a small amount on the corner of her mouth.

Jared pulled her up onto his lap, "Wow, thanks Kim. I think we should make this a regular thing, oral sex in your parents kitchen," he joked.

Kim laughed, "I don't know about in my parent's kitchen, but maybe our own someday." She jumped off his lap and began walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs. She turned back to look at him. "Grab a snack and then meet me in my bedroom for some more fun." She said, winking at him before heading upstairs.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

**Here's the last part, I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think.**

Kim started walking and pulled her cell phone out of the purse slung over her shoulder. The phone screen's display read 12:30am and showed 2 missed calls from Jared. _Ahh, he must be off patrol, I'll call him when I get home. _

The three beers Kim had ingested prior to walking home from a friend's were beginning to wear off and leaving her feeling a little buzzed. There was very little moonlight tonight and the streetlamps did not help illuminate the sidewalk, only small areas of the street. Kim had to carefully step over the bumps and cracks in the sidewalk on her journey home.

When Kim was about half-way home she passed a wooded area near the playground by her house. She debated on whether or not to walk in the street to avoid the woods or just stay on the sidewalk and not get scared of the dark. After deciding that if a cop happened to drive past as she was walking in the street while intoxicated, staying on the path by the woods might be a better idea.

It wasn't until a few minutes later she began to regret that decision when she heard the rustle of leaves several yards away from her. Even in her alcohol-hazed mind the possibilities of an animal or psycho killer attack froze Kim to the spot.

_Oh my God, I have to run_, Kim thought, barely able to breathe she began moving her legs forward when the noise moved too. Whatever it was it was huge and coming right at her. She bolted forward hoping that whatever was chasing her would miss and she could get away. After making it about five feet, large arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the grass and Kim found herself helpless to a large naked man.

"Jared! You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" Kim screamed while twisting her body around to smack him. Even in the dark as soon as Jared touched his imprint she knew it was him.

Jared grabbed both of her wrists to avoid being pummeled and kissed Kim soundly on the mouth. "I'm sorry, babe," he said pulling away. I knew you were coming from your friend's house and when you didn't answer your phone I thought I would surprise you." He shifted Kim so she was lying on the grass underneath him with his warm torso between her thighs. Jared began kissing down her neck and massaging her breasts through her t-shirt. "I missed you so much, don't be mad."

"Uh, don't stop, Jared." Kim moaned as Jared's mouth traveled down her body. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he made his descent, using his teeth to pull the shirt up to expose her pink lacey bra.

Jared continued grinding his hips between Kim's thighs, leaving her breathless. "Please, Jared! I neeeeeedd you..."

Jared paused his assault on her breasts and began fumbling with the button on her shorts, finally sliding them down her legs pulling her panties with them. Once all her clothing was tossed aside, Jared thrust himself roughly within her, causing both he and Kim to let out load moans.

He pulled himself up to kneel while not breaking the intimate contact in order to pull Kim's hips off the ground and grasping her shoulders to prevent the grass from scratching her skin. With each thrust Kim was sent closer to going over the edge and she was unable to stop the labored breathing and gasps that accompanied the incredible feelings running through her. Every time he pulled out and pushed forward, Jared's pubic bone hit Kim's clit and sent her spiraling. Jared's mind was only focused on his hot, tight, and wet girlfriend and her pleasure. She felt amazing.

Finally the tension snapped and Kim was sent into a powerful orgasm, her inner muscles choking Jared's erection and pulling his own orgasm from him and spilling himself within her. With a few final thrusts Jared collapsed and rolled onto the ground, pulling Kim onto his body.

Once their breathing settled, Kim lazily lifted her head and grinned at Jared. "So what possessed you to wander around the woods stark naked, hoping you would find me?"

Jared kissed her cheek and returned the grin, "I missed you, babe. Besides, I accidentally shredded my clothes when I phased earlier and I'd thought you'd appreciate my surprise."

"Oh I did, however now I have to go home and try to explain to my Mom why my clothes are covered in grass stains and dirt. I can only hope she's fallen asleep by now." She laughed, feeling her hair for the twigs and leaves stuck in it. "I'll get dressed and head home. Since you are naked however, you will just have to sneak in my window and help me get a shower later." Kim winked at her imprint.

Jared helped her pull her shirt on and gave her a kiss, "Oh, I will definitely help you shower. I'll see you in a few." He backed up into the woods before phasing and reemerging to lick Kim's hand before bounding off into the woods. Kim shook her head and smiled before heading the last block home.


End file.
